Give Me the Simple Life
by BullAndDragon23
Summary: After the final battle, the surviving Death Eaters were rounded up for sentencing if they had not already gone into hiding. With Azkaban calling and the public cries for harsher sentencing, nothing could prepare the notorious Malfoys for what was next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing….so no one sue

Summary: Post-DH A/U, non-canon, possible OOC and many other things I shall come up with later. After the final battle, the surviving Death Eaters were rounded up for sentencing if they had not already gone into hiding. With Azkaban calling and the public cries for harsh sentences nothing could prepare the most notorious pure-blooded family for what will happen next.

AN: Okay so I came up with this idea some time ago and recently decided to go ahead and write it. After I found out the Malfoys did not receive prison time for defecting at the last second along with Narcissa's lie to The Dark Lord, I thought that this would be a different (and humorous) form of retribution. Also I will need a Beta for this story since it's been awhile since I've written fanfic and this is my first HP fic.

Chapter 1

After many months of rebuilding and determining the whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters, many of the Dark Lord's followers were finally brought to justice. Most were promptly sentenced to life in Azkaban or The Kiss for their crimes committed during the War and the final battle. But for the Malfoy family, certain conflicts arose when the time came to decide their fate. Some members of the Wizengamot argued that since the entire family defected from the Death Eaters towards the end of the war, along with Narcissa lying about Harry Potter's death, it was warranted that they should be granted leniency in sentencing. But for others, primarily those who had personally lost loved ones in battle for the side of the Light, they were just as guilty as the ones who killed.

After months of deliberation and testimonies, the Wizengamot had finally reached a decision.

_VERDICT FOR MALFOY FAMILY DECIDED_

_After many months of arguments, testimonies and deliberation the sentencing for the controversial Malfoy family has been handed down. Chief Warlock John Upchurch announced the Wizengamot's decision in a press conference today._

"_After careful consideration, the court has taken in all of the facts regarding the family's actions during and after the war. Based on the evidence and testimonials we have reviewed it is the decision of the Wizengamot to banish Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy from Wizarding Britain for no less than three years ,effective immediately. The court has decided that in regard to the family's well-known contempt for Muggle-Born wizards and witches, along with Muggles that they shall serve their sentence abroad in the Muggle United States under the careful watch of the British Wizarding Embassy. During this time the family will be stripped of their wands and be required to live like Muggles. If they reveal their true idenites to anyone during this time with special consideration to Muggles, the entire family will be immediately sent to Azkaban for life."_

Two weeks later the once prominent and regal pure-blood clan were escorted from Malfoy Manor and brought to the Ministry Headquarters where they were to travel by Floo to the Embassy to recive further directions. Meanwhile, the big question on everyone's mind was, "_What will happen next?"_

AN: Okay so this story's starting out slow but I need to set the background information first. I chose the U.S. because I know very little about Britain and wanted to change the setting of the Muggle world for a change. R&R soon (no flames, this is my first HP story and there will be better chapters along the way!) I should have the next chapter up in the next week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Jack

AN: Okay so after some random ideas from another intern at work I have a plot bunny! FYI, the Malfoys will be acting OOC in some retrospect simply because 1. It's funnier that way, 2. Because I can. Also their location is set this way on purpose because it's relevant to the story later. Also I got the stove idea from HarrySnapeAlways and her story Malfoy island…..kudos!

Chapter 2

After arriving to the embassy in Washington DC, the family Malfoy was brought into a cramped room typical of burecratic offices. A young woman in her 20's sat at her desk cluttered with papers as she went through her case files.

"Okay, Murphy, Martin…ah yes! I found your case files right here! Okay so my name's Mickie and I will be your caseworker for the duration of your sentence. It looks like you're from the Wizarding War in England…I see. Okay so the Embassy has assigned me to give you instructions as to how your sentence is to be followed."

"Can you at least bloody well tell us where we're going?" Draco said with his typical sneer

Mickie glared at him and continued, "Well since the embassy is aware of your….past, and wanted to send you as far away from DC, they have decided to send you to Los Angeles, Califorina where you will be assigned to Orange County. Some sentence….might as well just put them on a resort….oh where was I? Ah yes, during this time you will have to pose as a typical Muggle family. Your background story consists of being a British family moving from London to be closer to your son while he attends college….which is the equivlant of a university in Europe they just call it that here."

"WHAT?"

"Also you are to abide by the following terms. At least two of you must obtain Muggle occupations, befriend at least 3 Muggles your age, and participate in their actitives. For example if your neighbors have a get-together, you're there. Finally, if any of you breaks these terms, the Embassy will promptly put you under arrest and sent you back to England for further punishment."

As Mickie finished her explanations, three different thoughts were on the fugitive family's minds. Luicus wondering how to make a break for it, thinking Azkaban couldn't be worse than this, Draco wondering what a "full-blown Muggle Studies course" would consist of and Narcissa simply hoping her husband and son would not get them in even more trouble than they were in now.

"Now if there are no more questions, we'll transport you three to your destination!" Mickie said with a smile. Soon the four of them were placed in a Muggle car (to avoid suspicons) and driven to their assigned house. It was a far cry from Malfoy Manor with it being one floor, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. There was a kitchen stocked with enough food to last them the weekend, along with standard Muggle appliances. When they arrived, Mickie led them into the kitchen and gave them some final reminders.

"Also remember, for the duration of your sentence, you three are stripped of your wands. Since none of you can do wandless magic, you are expected to perform all daily tasks manually. Now if you'll excuse me it's almost dinner time and I've got to get going….good luck!" as she disappeared with a pop.

The three of them stood there in the kitchen for some time before Narcissa broke the silence.

"It's not so bad, the house is a little….quaint but….."

"The hell it is!" Lucuis snapped, "I suck up to the Ministry for over twenty years, and we're sent to live in this hell?"

"Father….please…."

"I refuse to live like uncivilized people, I'll take my chances! If you two want to live like this…."

Suddenly Lucius found himself pinned to the ground by his son and looked up at his wife as she continued to speak.

"I will say this only once. The world we once knew is gone! We have been shunned and cast out on account of you and this is our only way to rebuild our name and lives. If you ruin this chance for any of us…I will make it so that you will regret the day you even heard the term "pure-blood"! Narcissa said with the deadliest malice in her voice.

The Malfoy patriarch was stunned by his usually timid wife's hostility and sat down at the small kitchen table in silence.

Draco looked at the clock, "It's almost eight o'clock and we haven't eaten anything all day. What are we going to do about dinner?"

Narcissa turned to the stove, "I remember reading somewhere that Muggles use this thing to get food" she said. She turned a knob on the stove and sat down with her family to see if it will began cooking. When nothing happened the three of them walked to the stove where there was a small fire on one of the disc things. Draco leaned in and turned the knob a little higher, thinking that it needed to be at full blast when the pain registered through in seconds.

"Ow…..bloody hell!" he said as he sat down sucking on his blistering finger.

Concluding that this stove was some sort of Muggle torture device, the family turned off the stove and grabbed some cereal and milk for their first dinner as Muggles.

Okay so there you have Chapter 2! R&R! Also I am still looking for a beta PM if you're interested.


End file.
